


【00Q】Sugar for the Pill

by Butterberg



Category: Spectre - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: Alpha!James Bond × Omega!Q





	【00Q】Sugar for the Pill

　　Q不常喝酒，他见过不少人醉酒后的丑态，无论他们平日里是否严肃正经，两三杯烈酒下肚后总会表现得浑浑噩噩，不自觉流露内心真实想法，伤心时泣不成声。Q想自己永远不能变成这幅消沉模样，他的理性能在关键时刻克制住翻涌的感性情绪。  
　　  
　　所以在他视线停留在手中盛满威士忌的酒杯时产生了犹豫，他把手搭在吧台上撑住下巴，视线不断在桌面上一处刻痕和液体之间转移。他对自己说只能轻轻抿上一口——也许这样能让他心里好受些。  
　　  
　　黑色镜框和反光的镜片让人看不清他还在眼眶里打转的眼泪，Q干脆闭上眼睛用指节按节奏敲击桌面。  
　　  
　　James Bond离开的第七十九天，工作上的失误让Q感到从所未有的挫败。他深夜离开办公室时想起了James的谎言，他说他圣诞节会给他寄明信片，该死的骗子现在正在夏威夷的小岛上度假，冬季快要结束他甚至没能在邮箱里等到一封“圣诞快乐”的邮件。  
　　  
　　烦闷的情绪涌上心头时Q也会变得失去控制，他喝了第一杯威士忌，紧接着是第二杯，他甚至琢磨不透自己的想法，理智没有如他所愿即时控制住他泛滥的情绪。  
　　  
　　冰凉液体流过喉咙时好像的确能够抹去不快的记忆，但Q知道三杯酒烈酒过后自己就应该回家，酒精作用下他的发情期会提前，也许下一秒他就会散发出那些甜腻的气味——他把钱压在杯底拿起身旁的外衣。  
　　  
　　想要起身时他愣了愣神，发软的双腿给他敲响了警钟，他靠着木制吧台又缓缓坐下，试图通过呼吸平复心态。浑浊空气没能挽救他，他能感觉到自己加重的呼吸，逐渐升温的面颊——Q胡乱地翻着大衣口袋试图找出抑制发情的药物，过了好一会儿他才意识到自从James离开后他已经淡忘了随身携带药物的习惯。  
　　  
　　身旁有人投来的好奇眼神，Q低着头低声说“抱歉”，他并拢双腿不自觉地蜷缩起身体，就好像那能让他身上逐渐加强的气味减淡似的。Q明白自己正对周围Alpha的信息素产生反应，尽管他努力想要克制住身体产生的情欲，任何一点细微的衣物摩擦也在加倍折磨着他。  
　　  
　　Q的体质一向敏感，从他十六岁时性别分化开始就是这样。十六岁的Q坐在教室的最后一排，教室里Alpha信息素的味道却争先恐后地全部涌入他的鼻腔让他措手不及，他能感觉到身体分泌的液体打湿内裤，他却只能握着笔不敢抬头。  
　　  
　　来自Alpha的视线带给他恐惧，他听见评论的耳语，羞愧在一瞬间几乎将他吞噬。从那以后他加大了抑制剂的用量，想尽一切方法消除身上属于Omega的气息，他让别人误以为他是Beta，能替他免去不少无妄的伤害。  
　　  
　　坐在吧台前的Q就好像回到了那个夏天的教室，他伸出手胡乱地将卷发将脑后捋去，他想再一次起身却又跌坐回椅子上。Q烦躁地咬住下唇，身体还在不断升温，头脑变得混沌，他能感觉到越来越多的视线停在了自己身上。  
　　  
　　Q试图往后缩躲进黑暗里，但都只是徒劳。他抬起头发现有人正朝自己走来，身着黑色西装的男人踩在地上的脚步声成为了Q能够清楚感知的唯一声源。  
　　  
　　“Q？”他听见对方喊出他的名字，伸手想要把他揽进怀里。Q挣扎了两下却抵不过男人的力气，光是那浓郁的Alpha信息素气味就够他再一次腿软，Q脑子里闪过无数种可能，他镜片上的一层水雾却让他辨识不出Alpha的身份。  
　　  
　　“……你不应该在发情期前一个人来这里买醉，”Q听到对方压低声音在自己耳边说，“如果我今天没有出现在这里，也许你已经被人带到厕所里标记，而你连哭诉的地方都找不到。”  
　　  
　　Q被话里的讽刺意味刺激，他抬头想回讽一两句，却看到熟悉的蓝眼睛：“Bond？”你不应该在夏威夷吗，而你现在却出现在伦敦准备和我说什么大道理，Q想。  
　　  
　　走出酒吧迎面吹来的冷空气让Q不自觉地往热源缩去，赶在James的支撑他不至于因为腿软摔在地上。  
　　  
　　Q说不上心里什么感受，谈不上感激，却又掺杂着一些轻微的反抗。James的体温能够透过那层薄薄的布料传递进他的身体，随着一呼一吸空气里逐渐蔓延的Alpha信息素涌入鼻腔。Q很想扳开James的手，提醒他自己是他的军需官，而不是他应该发挥什么该死绅士风度的柔弱Omega。  
　　  
　　借着路灯的微光他盯着James的侧脸，熟悉的板寸金发和蓝眼睛，还有属于007的细微伤痕和皱纹。他得承认自己有些想念James Bond。  
　　  
　　坐上副驾驶座Q舒服地眯起眼睛，斜靠在座椅上看着James发动汽车，又转过身替Q系上安全带。James注意到Q已经被抹花了的眼镜，顺手替他取下镜框。指尖擦过Q的卷发时Q发出埋怨。  
　　  
　　“我能处理好，Double-O Seven，你总是喜欢多管闲事。”Q闭上眼睛往后靠了靠。  
　　  
　　“你指的是在处在发情期前的Omega独自一人在深夜的街角酒馆单靠几杯酒就喝得烂醉，信息素味道浓郁到让在场所有的Alpha都红了眼，然后缩在角落里都直不起身的事件。我倒是很期待看看你在没有我的情况下怎么化解危机。”James话音里多少染上了些怒意。  
　　  
　　James没想过会在Q这样的状态下重逢，他推开厕所门走出来时他已经能察觉到好几个蠢蠢欲动的Alpha正盯着吧台的猎物，而Q还毫无自觉地走神。  
　　  
　　简直像色情电影的开场，James想了想还是打消了说出这句话的想法。  
　　  
　　行驶途中Q模糊的视线望着窗外匆匆逝过的街道和路灯，头脑也变得混沌。

　　James把车开到了Q的公寓楼下，乘坐电梯，看着Q用指纹打开房门。他看到了Q的两只猫被吵醒，从窗边软垫上套出脑袋。Q摆了摆手：“不用管它们，扶我去浴室。”  
　　  
　　Q靠在浴室门口看着James，看着James替他打开水龙头，用手试探着水温。他注意到James紧绷的后背，僵硬的四肢，这和空气中彼此都在加重的浓烈信息素气息脱不了干系。  
　　  
　　Q明白James Bond作为出色特工还拥有无限潜质，可他就连绅士风度都能演绎得如此完美。Q有一点羡慕总围绕在James身边的姑娘们，毕竟那么多年过去他和James的关系还止步于同事。  
　　  
　　他喜欢James Bond，被深埋于心的情愫就算再给他十年他也绝说不出口。倾诉内心的真实情感对于Q而言比代码难上一万倍，对着键盘敲击留下一串串数字字母不是什么难事，但那东西永远比不过一首十四行的情诗。  
　　  
　　“你自己能处理好吗？”James离开时问正在褪下衣物的Q。  
　　  
　　Q点了点头，门在他的身后被关上，Q有些挫败地坐在浴缸边缘用手划弄着热水。James把那些该死的绅士风度，礼貌规律和套路都该丢进垃圾桶里。他握着衬衫上的珍珠母饰纽扣，却怎么也解不开，拉扯间他已经喘着粗气神智不清。  
　　  
　　踢开鞋子，Q把已经湿透的内裤丢进了垃圾桶，领带挂在了洗手台上，Q放弃继续和衬衫纠缠，选择直接浸入热水中。Q把从柜子里取出的栓塞抑制剂握在手里，高温逐渐使药剂融化，Q蜷缩起身体用手指向身后探去。  
　　  
　　手指没入身体时热水一起涌入，Q闭上眼睛。空气中残余的属于James的信息素气息仍然折磨着Q的意志，单是用几根手指不能缓解生理渴望，身体分泌出的更多液体就像是对Q的讽刺，他又加进一根手指，被潮湿柔软的甬道又迅速吞入。  
　　  
　　湿透的衬衫紧贴着皮肤，Q将自己的身体没入水中缓解不适，打湿的头发黏在额头上，Q只好把头发又捋到脑后。阖上双眼时他加快了手的抽插，却也紧紧咬住下唇不让呻吟溢出嘴角，他不希望坐在客厅里的混蛋知道他正自慰得到快感。  
　　  
　　Q颤抖的双腿在浴缸里打滑，他靠在浴缸边缘，湿漉漉的眼睛失焦地望着墙壁。有效的抑制剂让他已经很久没有体验过热潮期，他自认为在MI6工作需要让自己变得禁欲，但长时间得不到发泄的代价是让他迟迟不能在一次又一次高潮后得到解脱。  
　　  
　　Q在上学期间也偷偷买过色情杂志，随意几次翻阅后那些印着衣着暴露的Alpha又或是大板面用来描述Alpha和Omega做爱的书籍就被他塞进了床底。而现在Q回想起杂志上的照片时，脑海里却不可抑制地想起James的脸，满身血污的特工在任务结束后把他按在墙上说着下流话。  
　　  
　　在办公室空无一人时James会让自己坐在他的腿上，他会让自己继续电脑里的程序编写，边用手不安分地逗弄着自己的身体。他们会在自己的办公桌上做爱，把零件和文件弄得满地都是，M会在第二天指责他们，所有人都会知道007的Omega是他的军需官。  
　　  
　　幻想而已，Q有些沮丧。  
　　  
　　他从来不是典型Omega，虽然这不代表他不会像其他Omega那样希望被优秀Alpha标记，可他从来就和听上去浪漫的爱情故事无缘。  
　　  
　　坐在客厅里的James听到了Q的呻吟，Q从不会主动在别人面前展示自己脆弱的一面，James当然明白这个道理。忽略自己也早已经硬得发疼的性器，空气里仍旧弥漫着浓郁又香甜的Omega信息素。  
　　  
　　他见过不少发情的Omega，无论是在任务进行过程中还是日常生活里，那些可人的Omega总是需要Alpha的保护。James没有过多的偏见，但当他知道他的军需官Omega的性征时还是感到吃惊，毕竟他从在Q的身上感知到过任何Omega的气息。  
　　  
　　而现在Q在离他只有一墙之隔的浴室里自慰，直到听到浴室里发出摔倒的响声他才决定再去查看Q的状态。  
　　  
　　“Q？”James推开门时看到了趴在浴缸边缘的Q，那看上去不像是已经处理好生理问题的状态——湿透的衬衫还在向下滴水，勉强还能够遮住Q还在往外滴着透明液体的性器，后穴流出的液体顺着大腿根正往下滑。  
　　  
　　Q苍白的皮肤上还留有红痕，瞪着James的绿眼睛里带着一层水雾，没什么威慑作用，倒像是希望对方冲上来安慰自己。他扶着浴缸想要起身，却支撑不住自己的身体。  
　　  
　　现在这他妈就是一部色情电影，James想。  
　　  
　　他走上前想要扶起摔倒的Q，Q揽住他的脖颈，手肘上的水滴打湿了他的西装。他能感觉到Q说话时呼在他耳边的湿热气流，James却意识不到Q迷迷糊糊都说了什么。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　“爱情是两个不同的身体里住着的同一个灵魂。”  
　　  
　　Q把这句话抄进本子里前，就相信灵魂伴侣的存在。他满脑子的浪漫点子，就像小时候听到的《乱世佳人》里信誓旦旦的表白“我对你的爱比任何人都深，而且为你等待的时间最长”。Q和所有人一样相信了那句“等待的时间最长”，显然如果每个人只有有一个完美的灵魂伴侣的话，都需要等待很久才能遇上那个他或她。  
　　  
　　而当Q读到亚里士多德这条对于爱的定义时，当他看到他那浪漫的幻想被这位哲学家演绎得如此精巧后，认同感油然而生，尽管那听上去距离他还遥不可及。  
　　  
　　性征分化前Q在学校时曾经暗恋过同级的男生，某次聚会三两杯烈酒过后他就被醉醺醺地抬进了厕所。在他仰头轻啄对方的嘴角后事情变得一发不可收拾，穿着白色衬衫羊毛背心系着学生领带的男孩们在厕所里互相亲吻，Q在被快感侵扰的间隙偷偷睁眼盯着对方漂亮的金发和蓝眼睛。  
　　  
　　他听见男孩叫他“甜心”，亲吻着他赤裸的脖颈，用手抚摸着他的大腿。  
　　  
　　过了很久Q才意识到这从不是什么对等的恋爱关系，男孩只把他当作在学校里消遣的乐趣而已——他以和他调情为乐，却从不认真对待他们之间的关系。  
　　  
　　“但我们都知道那时候性征没有分化，我们不应该草率地成为彼此束缚一生的牵绊。”  
　　  
　　Q想也许他会像电影里那些出场不过五分钟的配角在别人的生活里充当点缀，自己的生活却过得一塌糊涂，在最后几十秒迎来一个甚至不能引人落泪的平凡结局。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　


End file.
